


Gay and Proud

by Vulpixen



Series: Sally Face AU stories [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Mention Of Homophobia, Multi, They all deserved better, and larry never off's himself, chapter 4 never happened, destroying internalized homophobia, no child dies in my stories, totally a spongebob reference used here, travis phelps needs supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixen/pseuds/Vulpixen
Summary: Sally Fisher helps Travis Phelps come in terms with his sexuality. They try one method that tends to help.





	Gay and Proud

“Thanks for coming over, Travis,” said Sally Fischer to Travis Phelps while the elevator carried the two teens up to the fifth floor, the floor that has been renovated and open for public housing. It’s been two years since Sally and his dad moved to Addison Apartments and he’s amazed how Lisa got everyone together to fix up the fifth floor. It wasn’t too big of a job for Lisa, the owner of Addison Apartments, when everyone helped in the effort. Travis was silent in contemplation, briefly, before he responds to him in a quiet tone.

 “You think this will help me?” inquired Travis. After opening up to Sally about his issues in the high school boys restroom, he was surprised that the teen he’d been bullying was willing to guide him through his inner conflict. Travis needed to come to terms with his sexuality he’d been repressing since his feelings towards those of the same gender; his feelings for Sally. Of course, it all can’t be settled in one day, but it was a good start as any.

 Sally was confident with what he suggests will help, “Screaming it all out usually eases off stress. Helps for me when I go to Wendigo Lake, sometimes, or I vent to Larry about my issues.”

 “Wouldn’t the rest of the residents here get annoyed from the screaming?”

 Sally hadn’t thought of that detail. Sally sighed, “Shit. I didn’t think about that.” He shrugs, “Well, we’re here anyways, so I’ll take the blame for it. Besides, I think the only one who’ll get mad is Ms. Gibson, she’s always angry about something it seems. I guess being that alone made her like that among other issues I don’t know about. Everyone has their reason for acting the way they do.”

 Travis was still amazed that Sally was more than what he seemed on the outside. His first impression was that Sally was just some creepy edgelord teen that wears a prosthetic for attention, when in reality it wasn’t the case. Sally had a valid reason for wearing the prosthetic face and Travis often gave him shit for it since he first met him. Travis doesn’t even blame Sally’s friends for standing up to defend their blue-haired, highly empathetic friend.

 Larry and Ashley wouldn’t hesitate to deliver a beat down against Travis and he knew it. Megan Holmes, the quiet shy girl of the group, delivered a walloping punch against his jaw in response of seeing him hurt Sally. Travis was lucky to flee the scene as quick as he did; or else Larry would have done much worse to him. Megan was scary when she wanted to be.

 The teens exit out the elevator door and into the fifth floor that was not a lawsuit waiting to happen. Travis was impressed followed Sally in the direction of the stairs leading up to the roof of the whole building.

 “Since when did this floor get fixed up? Thought that Ms. Johnson couldn’t afford repairs.” inquired Travis in observation.

 Sally answered dryly, facing Travis to, “Ms. Johnson motivated everyone here to help her fix up the floor and rooms. Larry and Evie’s older cousins, Benny and Kenny, even came here from the city to help. It was a real shithole when me and my dad moved here. Megan and I come here sometimes to find ghosts and talk to them. Megan is a medium, so she can sense them all over this building if my Gear Boy can’t.” Travis gave an incredulous expression, Sally responding, “They’re real, believe me. Larry didn’t believe me at first, too, and had never believed Megan until a few years ago. Maybe, I can get Megan and we can go talk to some ghosts.”

 Travis was skeptical, given how his dad also enforced that there were no such thing as ghosts, but his dad has been wrong before. Curiosity overtakes Travis as he responds, “S-Sure. I’ll say, she has a pretty strong punch.”

 Sally nods, “Okay. I think if you apologize, she may forgive you like I have. Larry has been teaching her self-defense and it’s paying off.” He and Travis walk into the empty space of the roof where Sally instructs Travis what to say, “Alright, I think the best phrase for this would be, ‘I am gay and I am proud’. Got it?”

 Travis turned away from Sally, closing his eyes as he spoke quietly, “I’m gay....” He was so nervous of saying it aloud and freely.

 “You’re gay and what?”

 Travis faced him, “Stupid?”

 Sally shook his head, putting an arm around Travis “No, PROUD.” He lets go, letting Travis repeat the phrase again.

 “I’m gay and I’m proud.”

 “Good! Say it louder,” Sally encouraged further.

 “I’m gay and I’m proud!”

 “Louder!”

 “ **I’m gay and I’m proud!** ”

 “LOUDER!”

 “ **I’M GAY AND I’M PROUD!** ”

 “LOUDER!” screamed Sally that opened Travis to scream to the heavens as loud as he could.

 “ **I’M GAY AND I’M PROUD!!! I’M GAY AND I’M PROUD! I’M GAY AND I’M PROUD!** ”

 Below them, some of the apartment tenants heard the commotion from up the roof, opening their windows to investigate what was going on.

 Ms. Gibson ranted, shaking her fist in the air, “I’M PROUD OF YOU, BUT KEEP IT QUIET!” She slammed her window shut.

 “Good for you, dude!” praised Chug and Maple.

 Neil smiled up to the roof, “I’m real happy for him.” Todd was right next to him, nodding in approval.

 Travis took several deep breaths before expressing his glee and liberation, his face forming a grin, “That. Felt. Great! I feel empowered!”

 Sally smiled that was hidden by his prosthetic, but his positive tone was enough to get his feelings across, “So, what do you want to do now?”

 Travis hadn’t thought about it, “I don’t know….” Now that Travis pretty much came out, there was something he wanted to profess to Sally, yet at the same time, feared the possible reject. Travis gulped, mustering up the courage to say, “Man… I think I really like you. I didn’t know how to process my emotions about it, so I lashed out in anger. That was stupid of me to do to you.”

 Sally honestly didn’t know what to think, “Travis… dude.” He had to be honest with him, “I… don’t share those kind of feelings back, but I would like to think of us as friends. I’m sorry.” Travis frowned, but Sally reassured him, “I know how hurtful it can feel getting rejected, but I think you’ll find some other guy who’s better for you in the long run. I can never reject friendship, though.” Sally didn’t want to say, but he had eyes for another person he knows.

 Travis was so overcome with emotion, he just had to hug Sally tightly, “Thank you…. Really, thank you for helping me. I can never come out to my dad about this. Ever. At least I got you and your fa--” Sally narrowed his good eye, anticipating what word he was going to use. Travis quickly correcting himself, “fantastic friends!”

 “Good save, Travis,” smiled Sally.

 “That’s the first good thing I ever heard you say coming out that mouth of yours,” remarked Larry, him and his younger sister, Evie, Ashley, Chug, Maple, Megan, along with Todd and Neil came up to watch the nice scene.

 “I think he’s cool now, guys,” said Sally. “He’s going through a lot and I think we can understand one way or another.”

 Larry and the others murmur among each other, deciding whether or not Travis can be forgiven. Neil can understand what Travis must be going through in his home life. Neil’s fortunate to have his friends and boyfriend there for him, and he should help a struggling person who’s coming to terms with his sexuality.

 Todd was the one to speak for the others, “I believe, we’re cool now.”

 Neil stepping up to say, “And Travis, you can come to me and Todd anytime to gain a better understanding of our sexuality. It all depends on you who you open up to.”

 Travis got emotional again, feeling tears well up inside. He wanted to run and hide away to cry to himself. He felt a hand take his.

 Sally giving him another word of assurance, “Dude, it’s really okay to cry in front of us. No one is going to judge you.”

 Travis couldn’t hold onto his emotions anymore, letting himself shed tears and sob right in front of Sally and all his friends, none of them making fun of him for it, but sharing sympathy. It was the first time in Travis’ life he found where he belongs with the right people. He would never take Sally’s kindness and empathy for granted ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> To give more context to this fic and some characters appearances. This AU includes the following:
> 
> Megan Holmes is alive and got to grow up along side Larry and the rest of the group. I do have some headcanons based on her canon self. Like canon Megan, she still has that sense of innocence that stays with her throughout her life. Megan also wears the gold cross necklace always and never seen without it. Megan is a medium and can sense, see, hear and talk to ghosts within her very presence as I wanted those ghostly aspects from canon to be a part of her. She occasionally talks to the ghosts of the apartments. With Megan being alive, she can still be of great importance when finding ghosts along with Sally and the rest of the gang. She’s still shy around strangers and has an optimistic attitude. Megan is definitely not ignorant. Megan and Larry would be childhood friends and may grow closer as the years pass. Megan would get to bond more with Sally and Ashley, too. I do ship Megan and Larry together, but only in this AU's context since they'll have years to have gotten to know one another and may or may not develop into more than just great friends. Megan was saved that night instead of getting killed.
> 
> Larry's younger sister is alive and got to grow up as well. She would be named, Evelyn, but she mostly goes by "Evie" for short. And Here's some headcanons for her: he’s at least two or three years younger than Larry, so Larry is the protective older brother and tries his best to keep her safe. Doesn’t stop her from wanting to get involved with what Larry and his friends may be doing, wanting to be part of the group.  
> \- Was named after her aunt, but she likes to be called “Evie” as it sounds cuter to her.  
> \- Evie would be an inquisitive girl who often keeps an open mind about the unknown and what it could hold. She loves to write scifi and fantasy stories, often getting inspired from her brother and his friends antics from real life. She’s not too crazy about death metal like her brother, but more into gothic, ambient music. She likes some death metal, though. She has headphones when Larry puts his music too loud. She’d be into the paranormal and would ask Sally to tell them things for her. She’d totally dress as April O’Neil in the photo.  
> \- Evie was born mute and communicates with ASL, but she can still hear. She can be very expressive with actions and facial expressions. She teaches Sally how to use ASL so they can communicate without always needing her brother or mom to interpret for her. Sometimes Larry would say something Evie didn’t actually convey in light teasing, meaning no harm. Other times, she writes what she wants to say.  
> \- Evie would have a girlfriend in her teens she would eventually marry in her young adulthood, having a kid or a few in their future.  
> \- Evie was curious about Sally when she first meets him, asking questions about his mask until Larry tells her to not pry further when Sally didn’t want to explain. She grows to see him as another older brother and great friend she loves and cares for.  
> \- Evie would accept Henry Fisher as her dad when her mom remarries. She misses her dad, but acknowledges that he’ll never return before her brother realizes that, also. She’d have her dad’s lighter skin tone and red hair.  
> \- Evie would grow attach to Larry’s friends, especially Ashley and Todd. Todd would surely make some device that does text-to-speech to help her communicate with people who don’t know ASL. And Ashley would show her more goth aesthetics. 
> 
> And in this AU, Evelyn didn't disappear when Jim crash landed on Earth and that both her sons are alive. I gave them names and stuff. 
> 
> Benjamin “Benny” and Kenneth “Kenny” Johnson:
> 
> \- They’re fraternal twins.  
> \- Kenneth would be close to Lisa, Larry and Evie, making the occasional visits. Benjamin wouldn’t visit as often, but makes an effort every now and then. The brothers each have their own lives to live after they moved out the apartments to live near the city.  
> \- Kenneth would be part of the city council later in his life and married with two sons of his own with his supportive husband.  
> \- In terms of personality, Benjamin and Kenneth are opposites yet carry similarities. Benjamin’s more ambitious and witty, while Kenneth is more of an optimist and naive type of person. Both trying their best to adapt to their environments in general.  
> \- Benjamin would work in automotive engineering, opting to invent efficient vehicles. He’d be married with one son and a loving wife. A rather content life, almost.  
> \- Kenneth and Benjamin were deeply affected by their mother’s disappearance, and more so when their uncle left too. The twins felt they had to grow up quickly so they could help their aunt. Lisa told them quick that she'll be caring for them, not the other way around. 
> 
> This is a taste of the stories I have planned for my au. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
